The Life and Death of Alvin Gregory Beverly-Levin
by NixKat
Summary: Before he became the fearless warlord, Aggregor used to be someone else. This is the story of how a nerdy Osmosian hatchling grew into heartless monster. First person fic. Includes blood, violence, gore, nudity, some sexualy suggestive content later, and strong language.
1. Chapter 1: A Mid Hot Season Day

A/N: This is the start of another long project. It's a chance to explore one of my favorite villains from the Ben 10 franchise and lay out some of my insane fan theories regarding my favorite of the alien species as well. This tale is also an effective translation of an alien language told through the viewpoint of a nonhuman who belongs to different culture, some of which some people might possibly find offensive.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Ben 10 Franchise, Man of Action does, I'm only borrowing a few things for fun. Please don't sue.

Merrowww…

The Life and Death of Alvin Gregory Beverly-Levin

A Mid Hot Season Day

Deep green-black leaves with jagged edges. The plant was only a foot long from base to tip and growing at the base of deep blue-green everleafed tree. _Ahh, I know I know this!_

"Tongue-tingle?" I chanced. My yellow-eyed companion shook his head in the negative. Turning the book for me to view it as well the other pointed at an illustration on the leather parchment.

"Close but no catch, Al," The light olive skinned hatchling said playfully. "Its tongue-sting. It reads here that the leaves are good for curing ex—hau—st—ion, exhaustion." I should have known, tongue-tingle was green-grey not green-black. My companion grinned, teeth hidden, to show his pleasure at my frustration. My bright berry red eyes narrowed into a mock glare causing him to hur in joy. After a moment, I pushed up my spectacles and joined him.

We both stilled as soon as we felt hot breath bearing down our bare backs. Looking up our gazes met the lone mud colored stare of Lost Eye. The ancient she pulled the corners of her half muzzle-like mouth in the semblance of a smile, but her yellow fangs peaked trough giving her a rather fierce look. I gulped nervously as the elder Healer leaned forward to take a closer look at our find. I tried not to stare at the scarred empty socket were her eye's companion should have been as she did so.

"Very good hatchlings, it's nice to have young ones taking such an interest in the herbs." The white mane's voice was reedy and her breath stank of strong herbs and rotten flesh (eww, why did grown-ups eat that stuff?). Standing as straight as she could again, she nodded to herself and gripped her cane. "Raymond, would you mind collecting some of the larger leaves for me? And Alvin your dam is calling for you to help her with the chores."

I gave the elder a farewell and promised Ray that we'd meet again later.

Merrowww…..

My legs burned as I struggled to keep up with the group as we headed higher up the mountain. I huffed and puffed as I climbed, earning looks from some of the grownups who of course had no problems with the journey. A few of my fellow hatchlings gave me a sympathetic glance.

A hand brushed my side and gazed up to see my dam watching me. Her deep red eyes, the color of heart's blood, were soft in concern while the rest of her face deliberately blank. She leaned over and gestured me to climb on her back. Thankful for the opportunity to rest I nuzzled her soft cheek and hurred. I felt rather than saw the edge of her mouth twitch into a slight smile.

"Your hatchling is weak, Anna, I would be surprised if he survives the cold season." That comment came from my dam's elder sibling, Harley. I'm not sure why but he wasn't very fond of my even if we were kin. "He spends far too much time nuzzling up to the storytellers and Healers and not enough wrestling with his cresh mates to build strength."

"He's only half a year old for Hunts' sake! They are as well. There's more than enough time from now till First Frost to grow stronger." Some of the other hatchlings were getting rides from adults now. Her shoulders were tense in anger against my narrow chest. "Besides, what is wrong with knowing medicine or history? Every Person should know how their history and how to heal their comrades."

"None the less, all of The Clans are short members and we need all our clan mates, including our hatchlings, to work and help prepare for the next cold season." He gave us a look that I couldn't quite understand, but I knew it wasn't nice.

"We shouldn't need to have them working so young; our little ones should be playing and learning right now." My dam replied in a sad voice, the tension leaving her shoulders. "Besides it's only because the Emperor declared a Grand Annihi on those foolish Incursion amphibians that we need the help."

The older male only grunted in response before moving ahead leaving us behind. Unable to get exactly why my dam was so upset I nuzzled her and hurred, hoping she would cheer up.

No one spoke for the rest of the climb.

…

It was big, fuzzy, and smelly. The yellowed eyed beast bleated at me as my mother collected its—her mammary juices and her breath fogged up my spectacles. My job was to comb the thing's soft blue fur with a funny looking comb and to put the fluff that came out in a basket. It was fun and somewhat difficult as the creature was much taller than I was. I couldn't actually reach its top. There were a whole lot of them too in the meadow there were also hatchling ones.

"Dammy, what are these things again?" I asked as I wiped my spectacles clean on my trousers. She brushed back a few loose strands of her deep brown mane as she corked the gourd. Running a hand between the thing's purple shiny horns it bleated in what looked like content.

"This is a Chervon oove, a Great Mountain Sheep." She said proudly as she went over my work with steady long strokes with the comb-thing. "Our Tribe has been herding theirs for generations. They provide us with meat, mammary juice, and fur to make our clothes for cold season. We provide them protection, medicines, and we help groom their fur when they molt. So they don't have to move higher in the mountains during the best of the growing season."

After we finished with the she-sheep, another one came over and bleated at us.

Merrowww…..

We returned to camp a little more than a hand before sunset. The calm light blue-green sky was just beginning to yellow and the far moon was already rising. My feet _ached_ as we dropped off the baskets and gourds for the Healers. I may have been hurting but I was proud that I managed to carry _three_ big baskets full off sheep fluff and walked back all by myself. Well… all us hatchlings carried baskets since the gourds were way too heavy (trust me I tried) but I carried the most at once. Anyway, no one (Harley mainly) couldn't complain that I wasn't carrying my weight and therefore would make my dam look weak.

After being dismissed, I was very happy to leave my boots in the family wagon. Nighthoof whinnied at me as I came close to our den. I rubbed as high up on the great black beast's shoulder as I could reach, which wasn't very far since my head only barely came up to his shoulder. The Forest Horse licked my own dark mane to return the gesture.

I spotted Ray by my den and trotted over. We rubbed cheeks in greeting before we headed towards the Clan head's den to find out what the Hunters brought back. I hope that it was something nice and tasty.

….

Being tackled was not something I particularly enjoyed, it's one of the reasons I never really wrestled with the others. Especially with the shes, they like to bite hard.

"Greetings Ray, greetings Aggy." Edward said as she sat on my chest, her sharp nails digging into my chest. Her brown eyes glittered in triumph at something that she was certainly going to tell us about.

"Greetings Ed." The half-Tribe hatchling cheerfully chirped. I had the feeling that he was enjoying my plight. I gave as deep a growl as I could manage as I shoved her off of me.

"'Aggy' is not my name." I attempted to correct my half-kin. The statement was correct my Levin clan name was Alvin and my Beverly clan name was Gregory. However, only my dam and her kin called me the latter. It apparently was ignored since the dark haired she didn't even respond as she dragged us behind her.

"Do you know how awe inspiring I am?" The she preened as she puffed out her chest in pride. The scent of fresh blood filled my nostrils as she brought us to where the Hunters were skinning and prepping dinner with the Cooks. "I helped bring down a tusk-beak on my very first hunt."

"So," I grumbled. It wasn't because I was jealous in any way, I just didn't like the way she was boasting about it. "I hiked up the mountain for my first outing and groomed a Great Sheep."

"I gathered herbs all day." Ray added just because he didn't want to be left out of the not-a-contest.

"So when will dinner be served?"

Merrowww….

A/N: So, yeah, I know it starts kinda slow. I intend for things to get more exciting soon. Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Leaf-Fall Preparations

A/N: The story continues. This tale is an effective translation of an alien language told through the viewpoint of a nonhuman who belongs to a his own culture, some of their practices some people might possibly find offensive.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Ben 10 Franchise, Man of Action does, I'm only borrowing a few things for fun. Please don't sue.

The Life and Death of Alvin Gregory Beverly-Levin

Leaf-Fall Preparations

The Leaf-Fall season sky was clear and the orange-purple of the early dawn. The near and middle moons still above the horizon provided some light as we stalked a group of male Orange-tailed Drop-Horns. The sound of the greatest of the hoofed beasts dueling filled the forest and covered up any of sounds our feet may have made on the recently fallen leaves. From what the stories say this was the best time to hunt Drop-Horns, while they were distracted by their breeding season and likely tired or injured from fighting. It was also a very dangerous time as well, until Thaw season the herbivores were armed three sharp, pronged horns supplementing the granite hard hooves they already have.

I felt Edward flex her shoulder in impatience, her stony armor rough against my own as we waited for the signal. I gripped my spear tighter and dry swallowed in both fear and excitement. Faintly, the slightly altered sound of a female Red Masked Narrowbill's territorial call entered the soundscape of clanking horns, grunting, and screeching moans.

We burst from the bushes and startled the herd. The thunderous roar of hooves drowned all other sound as we chased the beasts, their thick short tails raised in alarm flashing bright orange flares against the light blues and browns and purples of the leaf-fall woods. Another pair of Hunters launched themselves from the drying foliage causing the stampede to make a sharp left. Ed threw her spear at a youngling who stumbled at the turn; the sharp stone-glazed tip grazed its thigh and embedded in the ground. I followed her lead and launched my own spear at the same youngling, this time the bladed stick hit den and sunk deeply into its flank. It continued to run but at a slower pace as it lost blood. This was good because I was starting to feel exhausted (I will admit that I am not the most athletic hatchling in the Clan). My half-kin was having no such problems as she pulled ahead of me after retrieving her spear. Her next throw embedded the bladed stick in the Drop-Horn youngling's chest. It was staggering now and bleeding profusely from its wounds.

The feisty she tackled the heavily injured beast and I helped her wrestle it to the ground. A liquid deep green eye stared into my own berry red ones as my stone covered arms tightly hugged his long neck, my deep brown-eyed hunting partner was doing the same, hugging its throat down closer to its shoulders to choke off its air supply. We both kept our slim limbs and bodies out of the way of sharp thrashing hooves. We kept tightening our grips even after the Drop-Horn had stopped struggling and only released when the last of its manna left its body.

"Life eats life," The she began nuzzling the now deceased Drop-Horn. The charcoal-maned female removed our spears from its hide and licked the wounds clean of blood. I did the same in the spot between the eyes in reverence, the dark brown fur tasted of musk and the forest as my saliva matted it down. I finished the prayer, "Thank you for the life and we apologize for any inconvenience."

I touched foreheads with him and then helped Ed drag our catch to camp before the scent of our kill attracted any unwelcome guests.

Merrowww…..

"Excellent catch little ones." Melvin complemented us after bowing in respect to the Drop-Horn carcass. My older half-sibling and my hunting partner's cousin shouldered both our catch and that of one of the groups that hunted with us to take back to the Cooks' wagon. After dismissal, we parted ways to our respective clan dens.

I am rather fond of my elder half-sibling; Mel was friendly, despite his fearsome appearance, and was more than supportive me even if we were potential rivals (which I found out was partially the reason why my dam's sibling, Harley, disliked me). In addition, being a Cook's apprentice meant that Melvin traveled to other Clans and Tribes to share recipes and stories, the latter of which I found rather enjoyable.

Climbing in the family wagon, I picked up a few roasted Mountain Whiptails and some recently gathered Yellow Spiraltrunk fruit for a small meal. On the way to my clan den, I greeted Nighthoof; I was pleased that I could finally rub the fur of the black Forest Horse's shoulder just by standing on my toes.

In the main Beverly clan den, I found my dam in our nest reading one of her favorite books, Path of The Slender Padfoot:_ Stories of Tricksters_. It was a good book and the she often read me to sleep with some of the less raunchy tales; it might have even inspired my love of reading. I settled down next to her in the cushion-lined depression and started on my meal. My dam took no notice of me; absorbed in the story the she periodically brushed aside soft brown locks as her blood red eyes moved back and forth across the leather pages.

With my first stomach nice and full, I snuggled closer to my dam for a nap before I had to go out hunting again. I felt rather than saw someone pull our nest cover over my shoulders.

Merrowww….

"What is going on with you, my little sibling?" Mel asked as he helped the some of the other Cooks prepare some of the recent catches. More Cooks and their apprentices cleaned nuts, fruits, and berries that Healers and elders gathered throughout the day. No one minded my presence much since I stayed under a table out of their way. "You look like something a Phantom dam drug back to her den for her kittens to play with."

I knew it was a jest but I gave the huge youngling an annoyed look anyway. The edges of his mouth pulled back in a playful grin as his deep orange eyes glittered in amusement for a moment before focusing again on pulling the pelt off a Widefoot Hopper. It gave the green-mane absolutely no problem; my elder half-sibling was probably the most physically powerful youngling in the Clan. The thought of potentially facing him for the title of Chief in the future gave me an uncomfortable fear shiver.

"I'm exhausted from hunting all day," I huffed. It may have been an exaggeration, but only slight one; I'd hunted twice that day for large prey and twice that for small prey. "Besides why do we need so much food? I thought People were supposed to take only what we needed, lest the Great Dam would get angry?"

"Good memory hatchling," Mel replied moving on to eviscerating one of the large fanged fish that some of the elder Hunters spoke of migrating up river this time of year. All I knew about them was that they were hard to catch and much stronger than anything without legs ought to be. "The Dam of Dams does punish the greedy but we are still playing by her rules. We need all the extra food for the Cold season. It'll be much harder to hunt or gather then with deep snow covering pretty much everything. Most of the other creatures are going to either be gone, migrating to warmer places, or hidden sleeping where the cold won't reach them and most of the edible plants and fungi will go dormant.

"All this food we're gathering now is going toward the Leaf-Fall Festival and Feasts to fatten up the Clan and to trade for things that we can't make or kill in our territory. Anything left over will be preserved to supplement our Cold season rations." Mel explained, his face was grim as if recalling a particularly unpleasant memory. His words made sense but I personally couldn't imagine the forest going as lifeless as he described. Then again, last time the Cold season came around my dam had probably just started incubating my egg (curse my curiosity, I should never have asked what the plants got out of willingly feeding other creatures. I got my answer and so much more that I didn't want to know). "Getting strong and getting fat goes double for you hatchlings, you've got your Trial in a few middle cycles."

"Right. See you at dinner." I sighed dismissing myself. I'd honestly forgotten about the Trial; I hoped it wouldn't be as terrible as the younglings made it out to be.

Merrowww…

The big fish roasting on the cooking fire in the Chief's den gave off a wonderful scent that made my mouth water. My dam was chewing a tough sweet root for me while Harley did the same for his hatchlings. Two of my dam's other siblings shredded roots for the Beverly elders, not chewing it for them because in their words, "we're not _that_ old!" Raymond sat with the other Hammonds and both Edward and Melvin were with the Levins. There were two other clans on the other side of the large den but I didn't really know any of their hatchings that well.

For now, we were all separate, but later in the meal everyone would start intermingling and gossiping. I think everyone gathered with their clans first was because clan members are usually in camp at different times all day and night and this is the only time aside from the morning meal that everyone's together. I think I'll ask Master Rowan later if there's a story about it.

Someone tapped on my head, turning I saw that it was my dam. She spat an orange paste into a small bowl and gave it to me. It was moist, sweet, and warm and I finished it quickly.

…..

_This is_ so _good_. I thought as I licked the fish's skin, savoring the flavorful oils before finishing the last bit of crunchy and chewy goodness. I wasn't the only one to think so, Ray was laying back and sucking on his fingertips; Ed and her new friend were still working on their last pieces. The shes ignored our pleading gazes as we looked longingly at the last of the fish on the tray.

"You hes shouldn't have gobbled up your food so quickly." Edward teased as she took another bite. Her friend however wavered slightly. _Now's my chance!_ I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout and let it quiver a bit as my pupils went wide. The brown-eyed she groaned before reluctantly giving into my begging face and handing over the salty savory fish flesh. "_Jack_, why'd you do that?!"

"Did you not see that face?" The other she, Jack, defended. Her light brown eyes darted away in shame of her defeat. Feeling a little guilty, I gave her back the last bite of her fish. "'Sides it's not all bad to charitable."

"How go things little ones?" We looked up to see Melvin eye smiling down at us. The tall tanned youngling was carrying a tray of yummy smelling food. The green mane lowered himself to his knees and sat on his heels putting aside our empty platter and replacing it with one filled with soft berries and a roasted Hopper.

Before any of us could reply, the deep resonating sound of a metal gong commanded everyone's attention. All conversation ceased as the Chief's mate approached the fire, the simple metallic chain dangling between her horns seemed to glow in the fire light.

"Greetings, Clan of the Stalking Phantom." The green-black maned she called out to us all. This was the traditional way to start a Clan or clan meeting, with the current leader giving a full greeting. I have been present to only to a few so far but they all seem to start the same way.

"Greetings Kala of the Levin clan, mate of Chief Trevin." We answered. This was how a Clan or clan acknowledged that a meeting had been called, by returning the greeting with the addressor's full title.

"As you know over half of our mighty Clan are off world fighting against the Incursion amphibians on request of the Emperor, including our Chief." Chief's mate Kala began. Her face was blank of emotion but her voice strong and confident. "We have had far fewer of our hatchlings survive to this point of the year than in any previous ones; this no doubt being due to working them so hard from such a young age. Even fewer of them will survive the Trial of Life, if so, our Clan may lose power on the Emperor's council if the Annihi continues longer than another year.

"Now that that unpleasant news is done, the Leaf Fall Festival is soon to arrive. While we don't have many hands to spare, our Clan does need representatives to go. So who will volunteer?" The she's calm blue eyes scanned the assembly waiting for an answer. Melvin shifted next to me before standing to speak.

"I will go," The green mane announced as he puffed his chest slightly. "I am a good cook and know food better than any other apprentice. I will bring back the best the Festival has to offer for our Clan."

The Chief's mate blinked slowly and nodded her approval. "Very well, Melvin of the Levin clan, son of Evan, you may go. Will anyone join him?"

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Ed get this terrible look on her face. I knew instantly what she was up to as the she bolted to her feet. The sigh from Ray and the short quite giggle from Jack told me they knew as well.

"I will go, my lord," My half kin nearly shouted. Her dark eyes gleamed in delight at the idea of a journey. "I'm a good hunter so I'll keep the party fed on the trip!" Before she finished the rest of our little group, including myself, stood with her.

"I know some medicine." Ray added as he pushed long green hair out of his eyes.

"I've got nimble fingers and I can secure the containers or fix anything that breaks." Jack followed, her light brown eyes glittering in excitement as well.

"…um," I could feel my face heat in embarrassment as I thought of how I could be helpful. "I—I can help hunt… I can take inventory."

The Chief's mate raised a dark eyebrow at us in curiosity and elders whispered to each other. Across the spacious den, my dam tilted her head and watched the higher ranked she. "While the enthusiasm is commendable, sending a bunch of hatchlings that haven't even gone through their Trial with a yearling that has barely started growing his horns yet would not make the best representatives for our clan." Kala replied.

"What if a warrior joined them?" My dam stood and asked. Red and blue eyes locked in a passive glare for a tense moment until my dam tilted her chin and exposed her throat in a submissive gesture. That was… strange. I had never seen my dam actually challenge anyone before, she listened to the elders and anyone besides her he-sibling usually did what she told them to do.

"Are you saying that you will join them Anna of the Beverly clan?" The Chief's mate's words were clipped in an 'I don't want to talk to you but I guess I have to' way.

"I don't see why not. These little ones would be out of their depth if bandits attack them." My dam retuned in that same clipped speaking pattern. One of her friends, a short black maned she, stood next to her offering to come along as well.

"Very well. Clan of the Stalking Phantom," The Chief's mate raised her voice addressing the whole of the Clan. "Melvin and Edward of the Levin clan, Raymond of the Hammond clan, Anna and Gregory of the Beverly clan, and Teresa and Jack of the Donald clan will represent us at the Leaf-Fall Festival. May your journey not kill you."

With that, the Chief's mate returned to her clan. With the silent dismissal of the lot of us, the large cooking fire was put out as Clan members either returned to their clan dens or went on the first patrol of the night. I wished my friends pleasant dreams as I sat there sick to my stomachs at the thought of being away from the safety of the camp for several nights in a row. I hardly noticed my dam picking my slim body up to take me back to our den.

"My little one," The blood red eyed she hurred in my ear. "Do not worry so much, you'll make yourself sick if you do. Things will go well." I nuzzled deeper into her soft brown mane and hoped that she would be right.

Merrowww….

A/N: The second chapter is complete. It would be really nice to get some reviews to find out how I'm doing so far.

P.S. More info on some of the life forms mentioned so far by young Aggy:

-Tongue-sting- a small dark plant with jagged leathery leaves. It is the main ingredient in Nataye tea. It tastes horrible and can be fatal if taken in large enough doses. As a healing tea, it is very sour and bitter and used to treat exhaustion.

-Great Mountain Sheep—a large hoofed animal that resembles a giant blue and indigo sheep-goat hybrid. Often the size of an Earth pony, these intelligent herbivores grow large curved horns that grow as long as they are tall. Some Osmosian clans protect certain herds in exchange for wool, milk, and occasionally meat. It is ill advised to anger them.

-Forest Horse—Forest Horses are larger and more powerful than their plains relatives are but they are slower. They are equine-like creatures that grow a sturdy spiral horn on their head. Their legs, flanks, and the base of their thick reptilian tail are covered in hard protective scales. The Standing Stone and Rippling Breeze Tribes are the only ones that regularly use horses to ride or pull loads.

-Tusk-Beak—a mostly scaly, boar-like creature. These are omnivorous and can be dangerous for an inexperienced hunter to go after alone.

- Orangetailed Drop-Horns—deer-like creatures that grow three y-shaped horns during their breeding season. The many varieties of Drop-Horns provide most of the large prey consumed by Osmosians. Orangetails are named after their habit of lifting their fluffy tails when alarmed to show off the bright orange underside to warn their fellows.

-Red Masked Narrowbill—these are common bird-like creatures that feed on small insects and worms. Osmosian hunters and warriors often use modified birdcalls to signal with their party, different Clans and Tribes have a unique range of call signals.

-Mountain Whiptails—small reptiles that use their tails to swat their prey out of the air.

-Yellow Spiraltrunk—a fruit tree that normally grows in a spiraling pattern with bright yellow bark that drops sweet twisted star shaped fruit in the fall.

-Padfoot—dog-like creatures with reptilian tails, forked tongues, and serrated teeth. Common Padfeet or Hunting Hounds are kept by all land dwelling Tribes. Slender Padfeet are wild scavengers and very clever hunters.

-Hoppers—rabbit sized wallaby-like creatures that get around by bouncing on their strong hind legs. Widefoot Hoppers are only found in mountainous regions and their pelts turn white in the winter.

- Pink Fangfish—very large ocean dwelling fish that swims up river during the fall to lay their eggs. Clans owning territory that these fish migrate through tend to be wealthier than their neighbors.

-Phantom—large mostly solitary stealth hunting predators. These catlike creatures have excellent night vision and long dagger shaped fangs. They are known to occasionally prey on lone and lost Osmosians. Phantoms like Padfeet, Horses, Drop-Horns, Sheep, and other powerful creatures are revered by Osmosians.


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey There

A/N: The story continues. This tale is an effective translation of an alien language told through the viewpoint of a nonhuman who belongs to his own culture, some of their practices some people might possibly find offensive.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Ben 10 Franchise, Man of Action does, I'm only borrowing a few things for fun. Please don't sue.

Merrowww….

The Life and Death of Alvin Gregory Beverly-Levin

The Journey There

"How go things, Gregory?" My dam laughed, she hurred slightly at my uneasiness on the castrated he-sheep. My slim arms hugged the beast's fluffy blue throat and my legs clamped tightly to its sides while my dam rode easily on Nighthoof. The black horse led the caravan, towing the wagon behind him that carried foods and spices, pelts and wool, and baskets and pots for trade. My dam's friend Teresa rode in the back of the wagon with the goods. Following close behind us Mel, Ed, Jack, and Ray flanked hatchling he-Sheep that would be sold at the market, also riding on sheep back; sheep hounds blended in with the young sheep and kept alert for the scent of predators. I was supposed to be with them but the he-sheep I rode wasn't inclined to listen to me.

"Things go well, dammy." I hadn't lied, I was doing well enough that I hadn't been bucked off yet. Her eyes smiled as she leaned back to assist her stead balance as the trail steeped downward. The mechanical legs of the wagon easily found purchase as it followed Nighthoof's gentle pull.

"It may help a little if you would relax, hatchling." My dam suggested. "Also, leaning back to help him balance won't hurt." Hesitantly, I relaxed my grip as the wagon passed by. My mount bleated as if in thanks as I leaned back on his fluffy back as he descended the rocks. This time we were with the group of sheep we were supposed to help guard. I wasn't relaxed enough, however, to pull off some wool that had attached itself to my spectacles. This earned many hurs from my companions.

"It's not funny."

Merrowww…

We rode on, crossing the valley and the next mountain range. We stopped only to water the herd and wait for patrols at territorial boundaries. On the way, we joined others and others joined us, causing the caravan to grow. All of the other groups consisted mostly of younglings and hatchlings as well, my dam informing us that all but the smallest of clans had the majority of their adults off-world fighting. She said it in such a way that everyone in our group kept quiet for a few hands to avoid drawing her ire.

….

Sitting on Cloudside's (as I named him) back on the rocky outcrop, I watched the breeze send waves across an expanse of light indigo and green-grey grass as far as I could see. Shining serpents of water slithered across the land in places. The only thing rising above the grass line was an odd spec on the horizon. The sound of hooves alerted me to company. I twisted around to see my dam descending on the great black horse. The wind caused their dark manes to billow. My own fringes waved in the breeze.

"Those are the plains, the grasslands," She explained. "That is where the Rippling Breeze Tribe dwells. Those people are thin and swift to hunt in open and tall enough see over the grass at its highest. This year's Leaf-Fall Festival will be hosted in those ruins on the horizon. After that, she was silent for a while. Her shoulders were tense as she stared unseeing at the setting sun.

"This… will be an excellent experience for you, little one," Her tone changed when she continued. "You are my first hatchling and the only one of your clutch make it out of the nest… if you do not survive the Trial of Life… this festival may be the most memorable event we'll share."

A stillness settled between us as the sun began to set. The sky changed from light blue-green to a range of yellows and oranges. At the corner of her eye, I saw something shiny move down her face. Nighthoof snorted and leaned back and my dam rubbed the side of his neck.

"Dammy, don't worry," I tried to reassure her. It saddened me to see her upset. "I will survive." I wasn't sure how confident I sounded, but I decided to make it a promise. Right there I vowed on the Dam of dams to survive any challenge for my dam.

"I hope you do, little one, I hope you do."

We headed back to camp as the smaller moons rose.

Merrowww….

It felt… odd to be out of the forest and down from the mountains. It was so—so flat, you could see EVERYTHING! There were no trees or rocks or anything to block the line of sight. The soft blue-green sky was unobscured by foliage or mountain peaks. The grass was grazed short enough I could barely hide in it lying flat on my belly.

It was slightly unnerving for me, I was used to the security and shadows of the forest; the open meadows always had a tree line to retreat to and one could usually find caves or large rocks on bare mountainsides for shelter. The short dry dying grasses offered none of that and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up every time the shadow of a Terrorwing or Skyhounds passed over us. I had to apologize to Cloudside for nearly choking him in terror when the absolutely massive shadow of something I was told was a Greater Deathseeker put both of us in the shade (a she-Warrior in another Clan assured me that they were pure scavengers).

As we rode in the grassland, local Clan representatives joined our caravan. Their horses were thin, fragile looking things that ran like the wind even as they pulled wagons laden with goods. The pale-furred sheep were swift clouds with short black horns herded by twig-like hounds with comically thick chests. The People of the plains themselves were skinny and birdlike with huge beak noses and thick torsos. They wore their manes like horses, the sides shaved or cut to stubble; some even had manes that stood! Constant light from the sun seemed to have darkened their skins to shades of olive and red-brown. I could certainly see which Tribe Ray took after.

It felt odd to rely on the hospitality of the Rippling Breeze Tribe for food and water. Ambush hunting was near impossible in the short grass. After a few days of observing the locals, I manage to catch a hopper with Ray and Ed's help and I was even able to find a few gnaw-beaks on my own. Most of the plains Clans didn't seem to mind and a few actively gave hunting advice. They were quite helpful around the waterways as well, knowing the safe way to cross the rivers and the proper way to get water from them. Our hosts warned us to be vigilant and ready to flee at the first sign of movement. A hatchling from one of our neighboring Standing Stone Tribe Clans provided an excellent example of what not to do when something looking like a wet rock lunged out of the water and drug her under.

Sleeping under the open sky at night was as beautiful as it was frightening. There were no trees to shelter under or branches to make dens with, so we had to nest exposed to the elements. Wild padfeet yodeled unseen but felt under a star-studded sky with brightly glowing moons. The sentries and light from the fire pit were probably the only things keeping predators from dragging people out of their nests.

Merrowww…..

As we came closer to the ruins, the landscape changed. Bits of rubble littered the area and small shrubs grew around them. Nearer still, trees grew around and in fallen almost den-like structures. Beyond them…

"Wow."

Merrowww….

A/N: another chapter complete. Yes, it's a bit short so the next one will be longer.

P.S. Some informational stuff.

Creatures:

-Sheep hounds—domestic padfeet bred specifically to herd and protect sheep. They exhibit similar color patterns to the type of sheep their Clan herds.

Plains hounds—domestic padfeet used for hunting and herding. They are more slender than other breeds with better endurance than their wild relatives.

-Terrorwing—large predatory birdlike animals with strong talons and claw tipped wings. They are solitary hunters that mate for life. The male is half the size of the female allowing a pair to share territory by being able to specialize in different sized prey. Their diet includes everything from hoppers and drop-horns to Osmosians and padfeet.

-Skyhounds—group living and pack hunting smaller relatives of terrorwings. Their groups are female led with the males tiring the prey and the females making the kill.

-Deathseeker—larger scavenging relatives of terrorwings and skyhounds. They find rotting carcasses through an excellent sense of smell and sight.

-Snapdragon—smooth skinned amphibious predators that dwell in rivers and murky ponds. They have large maws filled with cone-shaped teeth that ambush prey. Their jaws close with enough force to break bones and once they have a grip the prey is dragged underwater and drowned.

…..

Moons, Seasons, and time:

-Far moon—the farthest and smallest moon. It turns fastest and is used to measure weeks. The time from full moon to full moon is approximately ten days. This moon rises first and sets first.

-Middle moon—the second closest and second largest moon. It turns slower than the far moon and measures months. The time from full phase to full phase is approximately five weeks.

-Near moon—the largest and closest moon. It turns the slowest and the time between full phase to full phase is about half a year. It rises last and sets last.

-Seasons- depending on the climate, two to four seasons are recognized: dry season vs. wet season or thaw/bloom season, leaf-fall/hot season, leaf-fall/storm season, and cold/new season. In the two-season system, each season takes up about half the year. In the four-season system, each season takes up about a quarter of the year. Each season is named after its most noticeable characteristic.

-Year—Osmos V orbits Osmos more slowly that Earth revolves around its own sun. One year on Osmos V is approximately equivalent to ten years on Earth.

…..

Society:

-Clans—a Clan is a group consisting of at least two clans and it holds territory. A Clan is lead by a chief.

-clan—a clan is a group consisting of a large family containing either a minimum of three generations or has clutches with three sets of parents. A clan is lead by the clan head.

-Chief- the leader of a Clan. The chief is usually the most powerful, skilled, or influential member of the clan. The title is normally earned through combat or contest. If a Clan has no chief then whoever wants the job takes it. The title is only kept if the majority of the Clan allows them to lead. If a chief chooses to retire, he or she will usually pass the title to a relative.

The chief has first choice in food, supplies, and location. Every clan in a Clan is required to offer a high-ranking individual as a concubine for the chief. The chief is required to mate with said concubines and claim any offspring as his or her own. The chief may also mate with any who ask but is not obliged to claim any resulting offspring. Chiefs with mates must introduce their mate to their concubines to allow them to sort out their own hierarchy. The chief should inform their mate about other matings outside of their bond, but is not required to do so.

-Clan head—a similar position to the chief but ranks lower. Clan heads as well as some elders advise the chief.

-Healers—shamans, doctors, vets, and therapists for the Clan. They are required to be knowledgeable of herbs, chemistry, psychology, anatomy, and biology. Healers never retire but may pass the title of head healer to the most worthy apprentice. Healers have their own den and wagon and they work closely with the cooks. Healers may travel to other Clans and Tribes to share medical knowledge and techniques. Healers tend to gather edible plants and fungi for the Clan while they're looking for medicinal herbs.

-Cooks—primary food preparers and peacemakers of a Clan. Similar to healers, cooks never retire and often travel. They have their own wagon and den, but they do not nest in their den. Cooks nest with Healers.

-Warriors—fighters of a Clan. They act as soldiers, police, and guards. Two or three warriors always accompany Cooks or Healers on their travels. All Osmosians learn to fight from a young age but warriors are the best and most extensively trained fighters.

-Hunters—primary food gatherers and assassins for the Clan. They hunt most of the meat eaten by their Clan and may gather other foods as well. All members of a Clan must know how to hunt to survive but hunters are the best and most extensively trained for it.

-Smiths—engineers, mechanics, blacksmiths, architects, and inventors. Their heads are often shaved or their manes are clipped short. They have their own den and wagon.

-Storytellers—entertainers, musicians, writers, poets, historians, actors, dancers, bookkeepers, scribes, and bookmakers. An important but often underappreciated profession. They assist in keeping a Clan happy and assist the cooks in keeping the peace. Storytellers travel and share stories and techniques with storytellers in other Clans and Tribes.

Hatchlings and younglings are encouraged to spend time and try all professions before settling on one or two.


End file.
